Devil's Spawn
by melodyR5
Summary: Ally has always been a bad girl, but when she has a run in with Austin Moon, most talked about guy in town, she finds out that he's more dangerous than she thought. Bikers, Sex and Guns. Welcome to Darling home of Devil's Spawn bikey gang.
1. Prologue

Devil's Spawn

Prologue

Austin's POV

I gasped for breath, holding my chest as the warehouse collapsed around me. The only way out was through the bay window that had been smashed recently. 'Ally! Where's Ally?!' I thought.

I reached my good hand out shakily and lifted my head trying to look around. I caught a glimpse of the chestnut brunette hunched up and crimpled over on the floor just a few feet away from me. "Al-l- A-l Al-ly." I stuttered weakly. I heard her moan in pain and lift her head, "Au-Aust-A…" She said before her head fell back to the floor as she collapsed.

I painfully lifted myself up and pulled myself to her. I lifted her into my arms bridal style and walked to the window.

'Damn you Valentine DonaTello!' I thought as I clutched her to my chest, stepping over bits of debris of the collapsing warehouse, smoke clogging up my lungs, but I have to get out of here. I have to get out of here for Ally.

I finally made it to the window just as a large part of the ceiling fell where Ally and I were laying a couple of minutes ago. This place was coming down and it was coming down fast. I kicked the window some more to get rid of the left over glass so I could get her out safely. There were still a couple of shards attached but it was better than nothing.

I stepped carefully out of the window, when a sudden pain shot through my arm and then again in my left cheek, but that didn't stop me. I kept moving through the shattered window. I made it outside and looked at Ally to discover that she was fine, besides the bruises and all that.

I heard a creaking followed by a loud groan; I turned back and saw the warehouse fall on top of itself and a puff of grey dust shoot out of the areas where the openings were. I threw my arms over my head to stop the dust getting into my eyes and me breathing it in.

The sound of sirens could be heard miles away. My voice was weak but I stuttered a single word before I passed out. "Help."

_**There you guys have the prologue. **_

_**Love you all. Xx **_


	2. Chapter 1

Devil's Spawn.

_**I had the inspiration of this by sitting in a coffee shop haha anyway. I was also inspired by Tavvy13 who writes Deadwood Covenant, for Austin's type of character. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot. **_

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

It all happened so fast. I was just sitting in a coffee shop on my laptop in my black combat boots and black skinny jeans with my nirvana t-shirt on. My chestnut hair rolled freely down my back while I played with my tongue piercing.

The local coffee shop stood on the corner of 34th street and 46th. Our town isn't that big so it wouldn't have surprised me by what comes in the door but just seeing an attractive biker come in is weird. His blonde hair all shaggy and messy from his helmet, his dark brown eyes shielded by the glasses he had just put on. His black muscle shirt hidden by his leather biker jacket with thick red letters 'Devil's Spawn' on the back in a circle with the satanic star in the middle. His black jeans finished with black and white Chuck Taylor's.

The rest of the shop was full except the seat in front of me… I watched as his head scanned the crowd and once again took off his glasses, his eyes meeting mine. I sat up straight and smirked at him when I saw his eyes trailed down my body giving me the look over. A blonde skinny bimbo waitress walked up to him capturing his attention for a brief moment. While they talked his eyes flicked over to me. The waitress walked away behind the counter as he came towards me.

"Why hello there." He said a tad seductively.

I gave him a flirty smile before replying, "Hello to you too."

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

"A girl like me? What's that suppose to mean?" "Well besides the piercings you seem like a genuine goody two shoes." I raised my eyebrows at him before collecting all my stuff. I stood up grabbing my book bag and placing it over my shoulder, grasping my laptop. I walked to his chair gripped his jacket and crashed my lips against his giving him no time to respond to the kiss before pulling away.

"Do '_goody two shoes' _kiss boys they just met?" I whispered before slipping a piece of paper into his hand and walking out leaving him in awe.

I reached the door just as a rough hand caught mine. I turned to see a big burly man wearing the same sort of club jacket as the blondie I was just sitting with. "Hey there sexy." He whispered. Before I had a chance to reply, he pulled me out the door pushing me towards his bike, a gorgeous red Harley. A Harley Davidson FXDL Dyna Low Rider to be exact. He pushed me against it interrupting my daydream of the bike. His lips descended on my neck and I tried to push him away but he had pinned my hands on my sides. I would've kneed him but he was standing right in-between my legs which had been forced open by him.

I felt him pull my hand covered by his onto my thigh and that's when I started to freak out.

"Darren! You go any further and I will kill you myself personally." A menacing voice said. I felt 'Darren' freeze and he turned around slowly. "Aust, I didn't mean anything! I-I didn't even know you wanted her! I-I-I" "Shut up!" Austin growled as Darren begged for his life. I looked over Darren's large body and saw the blonde from inside.

His gaze caught mine and his eyes flashed dangerously "Let the girl go." He said. Darren immediately stepped away from me and I scrambled to where Austin was standing and stood next to him. "Now, you say sorry to her." Darren walked up to me and Austin was immediately standing in front of me protectively. "Sorry miss."

"Good, that's very good. Now get the FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He all but shouted. Darren nodded stiffly and hauled himself onto his bike; a loud noise was all you heard as the engine roared to life.

"Thanks… I-I guess…" I said a tad frightened by the look on his face.

"No problem, now _Ally_ you should get out of here." "Yeah, I guess so _Austin_ maybe I should." I turned and started to walk away stopping instantly as I remembered my dad had dropped me off.

"What? What's wrong?" I heard Austin from behind me.

"My dad dropped me off. I have no way of getting home." I stated.

I smirk covered his lips, "Come with me sweetheart. We're going for a ride." I grasped the hand he held out and he guided me towards his FXCW Rocker all black with the Satanic star décor on the tank. He let go of my hand and swung onto the bike placing the helmet loosely on his head before grabbing another and holding it out to me. "Come on babe, I won't bite." He urged.

I took the helmet placing it on my head, securing it before settling on the leather of the back seat. I slipped my arms around his waist as he put the key into ignition. We rolled out of the parking lot and set out on the open road towards my place.

Austin stopped at a red light and shrugged off his club jacket. "Here, put this on." I took the jacket and put it on, relaxing into the warmth. We rode down the highway before taking the exit and next I know we were pulling up in front of my house.

My house was a two story modern style home with a hint of the beach. On the bottom floor a full deck all around the house then on the top floor two separate balconies where my room is and my dad's. I love my balcony always have. When my mum passed away that was the place I went to get everything off my mind.

I hopped off the beauty and undid my helmet handing it to him, shrugging off his jacket before placing it over my shoulder. "Thanks for the ride. Haven't been on one since I was a little girl." I said.

"It's alright Ally." He replied, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up, taking a drag. "You're a natural babe. I'd like to see you on one more often. Specifically on the back of mine." He smirked, taking another hit of his smoke.

"Well you never know, use the number on that paper I gave you and you can see me more often." I took his jacket off my shoulder and placed it on his. "See you around biker boy." And with that I walked into the house.

"Ally? Is that you?" I heard my dad yell from the kitchen.

"Yeah it is dad." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Who dropped you off?" he asked. "Oh just a friend I met." "Is there something going on between you and this _friend _of yours?" His curiosity eating him alive.

"No dad, not that I know of." I replied. I walked over to him, kissing his cheek and grabbing an apple. "I'm fine daddy. I promise." And with that I retreated to the comfort of my bedroom.

I walked to the balcony, opening up the doors, to see Austin still sitting out the front playing on his phone. I heard my ringtone signalling a new text message. I saw an unknown number and slid open my phone

_From: Unknown _

"_See you around huh? Is that a promise?" _

I smiled and looked to where his bike was. He was staring back up at me. I quickly changed his name and sent a message back to him.

_To: Austin_

"_If you wanted to. Shouldn't you get going back to your gang? I noticed on your jacket it said 'Vice President' wouldn't they be missing you right about now?" _

_From: Austin _

"_Yeah I would. Quiet possibly but they can wait." _

_To: Austin _

"_Go home Austin. You have my number, you can contact me whenever you want to now." _

I heard his bike start up and looked up at him. I gave him a small wave to see his shoulders shake as he chuckled and nodded back in acknowledgment before setting off down the road into the setting sun.

_**And there you have the first chapter of Devil's Spawn! Tell me what you think! **_

_**I love you guys! Twitter is melody_r5 Xxxxxxx **_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Wow, thanks guys. To be honest this story was a fling sort of thing. You guys will have to keep me updated in if you guys are liking it and shit because I don't want to be doing anything wrong. So without further ado Chapter 2.**_

Austin's POV

I stopped at the red light and my thoughts found themselves with Ally. Oh and the loud put-put of my bike. It was getting late and I needed to be home before 4 or else my mother would kill me. Now yes, before you ask, yes I do have a curfew because my over protective mother has everyone in the club back at the clubhouse or home by 4 so nothing happens to us.

I heard the beep of a car from behind that brought me back to reality. The light had gone green and I had kept them waiting. I turned to the car and glared at them making them cower from inside their car. I turned around grinning and just as the light turned yellow shot off leaving the cars stranded at the red light.

I drove down the streets I grew up in looking to the sidewalk where young Spawn kids were playing. I wave back at them as they all wave at me before continuing to the steel gates. I punch in the code and the gates open with a jolt. I drove through and headed towards the warehouse, a big rectangular shed with a sign with red letters saying 'MIKKINS'. I caught site of a familiar red head coming out of the warehouse. I drove closer and pulled up in-front of the building, cutting my engine and coming to a stop.

"Ay yo Dez!" I shouted capturing his attention.

"Hey Aust! Just in time! 3:58 getting better." He laughed.

A chuckle escaped my throat as I lifted of my bike, fiddling with the knobs and gears. "Yeah, she'll still be pissed. It's me we're talking about." I said, walking around my bike to him. "Yeah, you got that right!" He stated laughing still. I pulled him into a man hug. "Good to see you brother." I said pulling away and resting my hand on his cheek in a brotherly fashion, slapping lightly. "Back at ya man."

"Austin Aiden Moon!" A female voice shouted from across the lot.

A groan escaped my mouth as my mother came storming towards me, heels clacking on the cement floor. "Mum! I'm home before four!" I whined. My mother, Mimi Moon and the rest of my family not including my father, Mike Moon the club president, are the only ones that see this side of me. My dad is different; I have to act tough around him. Well it's not really an act but you get what I mean.

"Yeah just barely!" She stated. "Two more minutes and you would've been locked out! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"One more time wouldn't hurt?..."

She huffed and her eyes softened but her face still strong. "I'm sorry ma, I promise next time I'll be at least ten minutes early alright?" I asked, kissing her on the forehead.

She sighed and turned, walking away.

"I love you ma!" I shouted at her disappearing figure.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She replied waving her hand dismissingly. I laughed quietly, shaking my head before walking after her towards our house. Our house looked like a normal house. A normal two-story house.

I got to the door and opened it, getting my legs crushed by my younger brother, Abel James Moon. Chuckling I hugged his small frame "Hey there Abel. How was pre-school?" I asked rubbing his little blonde head. "It was alright." He mumbled as he nuzzled his face into my legs.

I shuffled in the door causing him to let his grip go. I closed the door behind me only to be greeted by another crushing hug given to me by my sister, Ariel Rose Moon, her blonde head buried into my chest.

"Damn. You guys are gonna kill me cause I can't breathe." I wheezed hugging Ariel back as she loosened her grip. "Sorry Aust." She said.

She pulled away and I took in her appearance. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a neat high ponytail a slight bit of blush covered her cheeks and a light mascara coated her eyelashes making her brown eyes pop. I'm not gonna lie, my sister is beautiful. Perhaps a bit too beautiful. She was wearing a black singlet with her studded club jacket over the top of it, with a pair of black skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Hey Austin." Ratliff called, his head poking out from behind the wall. "Ellington." I nodded.

Ellington Ratliff, Ariel's _boyfriend._ He was pretty cool but me being older brother I'm still very protective over her. He was wearing a plain white muscle t-shirt, a plaid shirt un-buttoned over top and a pair of skinny jeans. His brown hair ruffled up as if fingers had been run through it. I eyed him suspiciously then turned to Ariel with my eyebrows raised.

Even her covered cheeks couldn't stop the redness that formed. She turned her head to face Ell and back to me with a shy smile. "Mind your own business Aust." She smirk, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back to Ratliff. "I wasn't even gonna ask. By the state of Ratliff's hair I already know what happened." I smirked back.

They both went red and Ariel poked her tongue out at me as Ell tried fixing his hair and they both walked through the hall into her room slamming the door.

"Aust, why have you gotta torment them?" Abel's voice rang out. I crouched down and ruffled his hair. "Because I have to. When you're older you'll torment them too even if you are younger than her you'll still annoy her." He giggled and pushed my hand away and using his own hand soothed it down. "Don't mess up my hair!" He whined.

"Oh, no messing up hair ay?" I asked before lifting him up and swinging him upside down as his childish squeal of joy rang through the house.

"Aust put me down!" He laughed as I sat him down on his feet a huge smile spread across his face making me mirror it. A thought rang through my head, "Abe I have something for you!" I said pulling out a candy disposal toy in the shape of a FXDL Dyna Low Rider. I handed it to him and ruffled his hair once more before walking into the kitchen where my mother had busied herself with dinner.

I walked up to her, kissing her on the cheek before walking to my room, closing and locking the door. I shrugged out of my club jacket slinging it over my desk chair, fished out my phone and flopped onto the bed.

_To: Ally_

_Hey, what are you up to over the weekend? _

I sighed. What the fuck am I doing? Going after an innocent girl like this… But I can't help it! There's something about her that I can't figure out, something like a pull and it's dragging me closer to her and I only just met the goddamn girl! I groaned putting my head in my hands, wishing instantly that I could undo that message I just sent her.

My phone vibrated.

_From: Ally_

_What's it to you biker boy? _

I smirk at her message. Oh I can really be her 'Biker Boy' if she really wants me too. _Goddamn it Austin stop! _ Shaking my head I press reply.

_To: Ally _

_Wanted to know if you wanted to come for a ride. _

Almost immediately my phone vibrated again.

_From: Ally _

_Would I ever! But sadly I can't. I have to go to a party with my friend and I'll probably be hung over because Trish parties hard and forces me to party hard with her. _

_Sorry biker boy, maybe some other time. _

I sighed inwardly and reply. Might as well have fun with this message.

_To: Ally_

_Damn, I would've loved to see your ass in those tight jeans again. Yeah, you're right maybe some other time. Talk to you later Ally. _

Damn. Well there goes my plans; then again dad will always have some club job for me. I sigh before I hear my mother shouting my name calling for dinner.

I throw my phone down on the bed and walk out into the dining area where everyone's already seated. All but my dad.

I took my seat at the table next to Abel and across from Ariel, Ratliff next to her and mum sitting at the head of the table across from the vacant seat, reserved for my father and diagonal from me.

"Dig in guys, Mike's working late at the clubhouse trying to get one of the Demon's Edge situations under control." My mother stated.

My blood began to boil at the mention of 'Demon's Edge' or rival gang. My mother noticed and rested her hand on my arm which relaxed. Not a word was spoken as we all dug into my mother's famous spaghetti. Eventually everyone started sharing bits of their day and funny stories they had heard and some from our childhood and Demon's Edge was forgotten for at least a little while.

_**There you have the second chapter of Devil's Spawn. You get a looking into how Austin is around family and trust me don't let that fool you. He isn't like that with everyone. **_

_**Rate and Review please guys. Love you heaps. Xxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Partaaaayyyyyyy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and this is also for future references so I don't have to keep re-writing these. **_

Ally's POV

Austin's last text left me confused as to why I'm going to this party. I could be on the back of his bike but instead I'm going to this motherfucking party. I don't even know the person hosting it. The only person I know is Trish. Goddamn it.

"Ally stop pouting. You'll have fun I promise." Trish spoke as she finished curling my hair.

I had to admit she looked great. Her black, curly hair sat on top of her head in a high ponytail, her body covered in a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black, studded leather jacket with black, red soled LouBoutins. Her face masked with smokey eyes and red lips. "Okay you're all done." She said gleefully.

I stood up in my Black Sparkly Louis Vuitton and walked over to the mirror. Damn Trish is good! I barely recognized myself. I was masked in smokey eyes covered in silver rhinestones on my eyelids and red lips. I was dressed in a unique v neck sheer cut-out short mini dress and a leather jacket. My hair was curled and spilled over my shoulders. "Hot damn!" Trish whistled. I giggled and turned in the mirror checking my backside.

I walked over to my bed picking up my phone and slipping it inside my jacket pocket. I turned to Trish who was grinning like a fool. "Let's go get ourselves a drink!" I whooped. We cheered in unison and called a cab.

The environment of the party house was atrocious. Bottles of Smirnoff and other alcohol littered any and all surfaces, spilt liquids all over the floor and drunken dancers on the dance floor, grinding and touching. It was very sexual. The music pounded through the speakers, the song "Rude Boy" by Rihanna filling the room.

Trish had left me long ago and was trashed when she did. I was leaning against the wall opposite the dance floor. The party was still in full swing. Almost everyone that showed up was on the dance floor and if they weren't they were making out with someone on the couch or against a wall.

I scanned the floor before I did a double take, **(A/N: ;D) **my breath caught in my lungs and my heart was in my mouth. There right across me was _the_ Austin Moon. His eyes were trained on me and a smirk was plastered across his face. He looked so fucking _hot!_ He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a ripped muscle shirt. He had his hands entwined in front of him making his muscles tense and holy shit I think I just died.

I moved my eyes from his as soon as they left mine to trail up and down my body and when I rejoined my eyes to his he was moving across the dance floor towards me. My heart started racing as "Addictive" by Reece Mastin blares through the speakers.

His eyes are dark and hooded and I don't think I'll be able to stand for much longer. He finally reaches me, a smirk written over his perfect face. "Hello Ally. Didn't know you'd be here." He said smugly. "H-Hi. W-What brings you here?" I asked. _Idiot! It's a fucking party! _

"Nothing in particular. Maybe a certain someone named Ally Dawson." He responded and I felt my heart skip a beat. "O-Oh really?" He took a step closer to me and lowered his face to mine as if he was about to kiss me. "Yeah. Really." He breathed. I gasped as he quickly grasped my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

'_Your body is addictive; you know you got me twisted.' _

Austin grinded himself against me and his hands gripped my waist. I gasped once again. _Oh you wanna play this game ay Biker Boy? Let's play. _I wrapped my arms around his neck, gaining confidence as I go. I pulled his head closer to mine and held it there firmly. We stared into each other's eyes, panting already and we had only just started.

We swayed our hips together, rolling, sometimes even thrusting as we clung to each other. Austin slid his hand up the hem of my dress before grabbing firmly making me gasp; it was becoming a habit of mine. He smirked down at me pleased by my reaction. Smirking back I lifted my leg up to meet his hip, his hand still gripping it, while I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed the corner of his mouth and up his jaw line. His moan was muffled against my hair.

"Having fun there Ally?" He breathed, staring down at me, his eyes full of lust. I licked my bottom lip. "Why yes I am." I beamed. I ran my hand down his bicep, giving it a little squeeze. He laughed at my playfulness. The music slowed down as "Strip" by Chris Brown filled the air.

"I like you Ally. I know I just met you but I don't know. I feel drawn to you." He admitted. My heart flutters a little at his words.

"I like you too." I responded, flushing slightly.

Our moment was ruined as a tall red head with blue eyes comes over. "Aust we need to leave… Now!" He spoke hurriedly. I unhitched my leg from Austin's waist as he grabbed the red head and pulled him to the side. I stood in the middle of the dance floor and felt a hand reach my arm "Ally! What the fuck was that?!" Trish asked frightened.

"It was nothing. I was just dancing!" I defended.

"Excuse me Ally. I have to go something's come up. I'll message you later." Austin said returning to me.

I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before seeing Trish and I swear I saw his eyes widen slightly before he gave her a curt nod and walked off with the red head.

I frowned as I watched Austin walk away from me, leaving me on the dance floor. I felt cold with his body no longer pressed against mine. Trish cleared her throat loudly, bringing my attention back to her. I rolled my eyes at the cowl on her face.

"Ally, you don't just dance with the most dangerous person in the whole town of Darling. If that's even what you call it." Trish whined.

"What else would you call that Trish?" I said ignoring the rest of what she had said even though it stuck in my mind.

I scowled back at her, not wanting to deal with her judgmental self at the moment.

"Ally, he's not the kind of person you want to be messing with. Other states know who he is and what he's done. He's bad news. You have to stay away from him. Who knows what he could do to you!" Trish said as though she had a bitter taste in her mouth.

I felt anger rise within me. I barely knew Austin and yet I felt as though I needed to defend him. _What was this boy doing to me? _

"How the fuck would you know what he's like Trish? Just because you heard a bunch of rumors doesn't mean shit! I don't have to stay away from him and you can't make me!" I seethed at her.

Trish stared back at me in shock after my lash out. I flushed slightly out of both anger and embarrassment from becoming so passionate about defending him. We stayed silent, staring at each other for a moment before I turned away from her and walked out of the party.

Anger coursed through me as I walked down the street. _How fucking dare she! _My mind was whirling and it was becoming hard for me to concentrate. I leant against a tree as I remembered what Trish had told me about Austin. _Urgh I'm getting a headache. _

I pulled put my phone which was vibrating for the 100th time. It was full of worried messages from Trish.

_From: Trishita _

_*Where are you?* _

_*Ally please?* _

_*I'm sorry!* _

I decided to ignore them for now as I stashed my phone away once again, I wasn't going to deal with her right now.

My head was pounding, making me feel sick. I looked around the rest of the street, feeling the cold air whip against my face. In the distance I saw the figures of two people crowding around someone on the ground. The sight of them made my stomach twist with uneasiness. I staggered forward a little, trying to get a better view of them when suddenly I heard the loud blast of a gun and the figure on the ground collapsed. I ran forward a little, while screaming before stopping in my tracks and throwing my hands over my mouth, muffling my scream.

The two men looked up quickly at the commotion I had caused. Both my breath and heart had stopped in the split second of seeing one of the men's faces. It was Austin.

A tear fell down my face silently out of fear. Trish was right, he was dangerous, I had just witnessed him killing a man.

While I was glued to the spot and my mind was scattered Austin began running towards me, his gun raised, finger on the trigger, ready to fire. He saw my face and lowered his hand hastily.

"Ally…" He whispered.

_**Oh shit! How did you like the dance and the kill? Review and let me know. I love your reviews guys, they're awesome. **_

_**Write to you soon. Xxxxxxxx **_


End file.
